ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Masquerade (Diamond Man)
This is the tenth episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode Owen is at school sitting in the gym. Some random student dabs and the group around him bursts into laughter. Owen: Idiots. Middle School boys are the worst kind of people. Except me and some other people I know. A kid named Piece walks up to Owen. Piece: Haha! Owen, you're so gay! Everyone around him laughs. Owen: I'm not gay. But even if I was, what's wrong with being gay? They stop laughing. Piece: W-what? Owen; Tell me. What is wrong with being gay? Piece stammers. Piece: W-Well uhhhhhh........ Owen: See? You can't even think of a reason. My aunt is married to a women but she's awesome. Piece: Well, women liking each other is hot! Owen gives them a disgusted look and walks away. Owen: I wish school would just be over. Suddenly, a robot humanoid lion drops from the ceiling. Everyone runs away. Owen hides behind the stage curtain. Owen: I gotta go save them, but they can't know it's me! Oh wait. He pulls out the Disguise Pen from Sailor Moon. Owen: Disguise Power! Change me into a cool but not extremely dressed super hero! Owen turns into a superhero with a green hat, suit, pants, white gloves, black boots and green mask. Owen: I shall be known as the Green Savior! Bhar pops out of his figure. Bhar: Count me in. I can be your sidekick. Owen: No, you can be the other superhero. We're both equal, that's why it's a team. Owen waves the pen, and Bhar is wearing the same thing as Owen, except the green is blue. Bhar: I am the Blue Destroyer! They jump out. Everyone stares at them. Bhar: Quick, what do we say? Owen: Something like Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Bhar: Ok. Green Savior: Answering the call from outside this universe, the Green Savior is here. To fight with love and beauty. Blue Destroyer: Also answering the call from outside the universe, the Blue Destroyer is here. To fight with brutality and strength. Owen(whispering): Dude we nailed that! Bhar(whispering): Yes, totally. They jump toward the robot. Owen(thought): Crap I can't use something copyrighted! They'd figure it out. Wait, maybe I can stress my power and make something up. Owen strains. Green Savior: Green Saving Arrow! Green Savior materializes a bow and arrow, surrounded by green energy. He shoots it, piercing the robot's back. Owen(thought): Ok, that took a lot out. Blue Destroyer: Blue Destroying Kick! Blue Destroyer kicks the robot in the head. Everyone cheers for them. Green Savior: Let's run a Twilight Princess. Bhar turns into his boar form and retains the mask on the costume. Green Savior hops on his back and summons a sword. Blue Boar charges at the monster. Green Savior throws his sword and it hits the robot in the back of the head. Blue Boar then jumps into the air and spin dashes deep into the monster's core. It then blows up. Everyone cheers. Green Savior: Farewell all. They disappear in a flash of light. Everyone cheers. The school bell rings and everyone leaves. Owen is running home. His friend catches up to him. Pent: Hey Owen! Owen: Oh, hey Pent. Pent: Did you see those superheroes that saved us? Owen: Superheroes? Pent: The Green Savior and the Blue Destroyer! They were awesome! Where were you? Owen: I panicked and ran. I probably missed them. Pent: Oh. Owen: I gotta go, bye. Owen runs off to his house. When he's inside, he summons Bhar. Bhar: Oh man dude, that was so awesome! I mean, how did you make that custom bow and arrow? Owen sits down. Owen: It took all my power just to make that one arrow. I think we need to be prepared. Owen grabs two Joy-Con controllers, one green, one blue. Bhar: Woah, they make those in green? Owen: No, Dad made it like this because of the Omnitrix. I'm going to tinker with these for a minute. Owen takes out some tools and starts messing with the Joy-Cons. After a few minutes, he finishes. Owen: Done! Bhar: What did you do? Owen throws the blue one to Bhar. Owen: I modified these so we transform into our costumes. Kind of like the Sailor Moon transformation pens. Bhar: Really? What do I say? Owen: You say, 'Blue Power, Make Up,' and I say 'Green Power, Make Up.' It will only work if you say that and hold the pen. Bhar: I want to try this out. Blue Power, Make Up! Bhar's pen glows. He is now wearing his costume. Blue Destroyer: Niiiiiice. Owen: But we still have an issue. People at school know about my anime powers, if I use them as the Green Savior, they'd figure out it's me. Bhar: Wait, then what's the point of being superheroes? Owen: Well, I....School is hard. The people, the work....Being the Green Savior is kind of like an escape from all of that. Bhar: Woah.....that's......deep. Owen: Yeah, but now we need to work on the weapons for the Green Savior. Bhar: So? Just make that bow and arrow again. Owen: It took all my power to make just one arrow. Bhar: You're a genius Owen. Just build a set of weapons from scratch and stick them in your pen. Owen: Hmmmm. Not a bad idea. Tomorrow is Saturday, and Mom and Dad are on a business trip until Tuesday. Time to get to work. Owen goes into his room. Owen: Ok, I should need a sword, and a bow and arrow. Owen makes blueprints on his computer. Owen: Ok, time to work. Owen goes into the basement and gets some metal, stone, wood and gems. He makes a set of 30 arrows, some with regular tips, a shocker on the tips, and diamond tipped arrows. Bhar is watching. Bhar: Diamond tipped arrows? What are you trying to be, Green Arrow? Owen: Oh gosh I am totally copying Green Arrow. He tips some arrows with other hard gemstones. Bhar: That's better. Owen then pulls up a blueprint for the bow. Owen: Bhar, what should the bow be made out of? Wood or steel? Bhar: Wood. It has better flexibility, and still looks cool. Owen carves wood into the shape of a bow, then adds a string. He carves shapes and symbols into the bow. Owen: Bow is done. He tampers with his pen, and the bow goes into the pen. Owen: Now I need a sword. Bhar, can you go to the store and buy me these things? Owen hands Bhar a list. Bhar: Sure thing. Owen: And if the cops catch you, use this license. Owen tosses him a license. Owen: After the Gamean incident, Dad gave me a license that changes to whoever holds it. Bhar: Sweet. Bhar drives off. He is in the store. Bhar: Let's see, green spray paint, sledgehammer, welding torch.... He sees a DVD. He picks it up. Bhar: Great, now we have something fun to relax to. Bhar buys the stuff and drives home. Bhar: Ok, I got all the stuff you asked for, and a copy of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F. Owen: Seriously? Let's watch it! They go watch the movie, then Owen goes back to work. He has an anvil outside and he is pounding metal on it. He uses an ice attack to cool it off, then fits it onto a handle part for the sword. He spray paints the handle green, and carves a symbol(a green mask) into the metal, like the symbol on the mask. He swings the sword around for show. Bhar: Dude, that's so awesome. Owen: Yeah! So what do you want to do for the rest of the weekend? Bhar: Dude, it's 7:00 at night on Sunday. Owen: Seriously? How did I not sleep? Bhar: You passed out a couple of times. Owen: Huh. Well, since we have all of our stuff ready, how about we go explore the city as our superheroes? Bhar: Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Blue Power, Make Up! Owen: Green Power, Make Up! Owen has a transformation sequence. He moves the pen over his arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. He spins the pen around, forming the fabric of his suit and pants. A hat pops out of the controller and pops on his head. His weapons appear on his back, as his mask forms. He makes a final pose. Blue Destroyer: Wow, how did you do that? Green Savior: I don't know, I just did. They jump into the sky and hop around on buildings. Green Savior: See any trouble? Blue Destroyer: No. A radio pops out of Blue Destroyer's mask. Radio: Alert alert, we have a bank robbery in progress! Green Savior: I didn't know you had that radio. Blue Destroyer: I snuck it in as a fun prop. They hurry toward the bank. Robber: Give us all the money! The robber points a gun at the bank teller. Bank Teller: The combination to the safe is 4592! Robber: Thank you for the information. He gets ready to shoot his gun. Bank Teller: Please....no. He shoots. An arrow hits the gun before the bullet can fully fire. The bullet flies into a lamp, shattering it. Robber 1: Who's there? Green Savior: People work hard to make money! We won't let you take it! Coming from the call of Justice, the Green Savior is here to save the day! Blue Destroyer: And coming from call of Brutality, the Blue Destroyer is here to destroy you! Robber 2(sarcastic): Oh, we're shaking. Green Savior: Green Bullet Rope! The Green Savior shoots an arrow that turns into a rope, tying up one of the robbers. One of the robbers starts firing on them. Robber 2: Why you..... Blue Destroyer: Blue Timing Slap! With perfect precision, the Blue Destroyer expertly bats away the bullets. Robber 2: W-what? Green Savior: Let's finish this together. They grab hands. Both: Cyan Whirlwind! They both charge at the robber, and they hit him, sending him flying into the safe, knocking him unconscious. They both fist bump. Green Savior then shoots a smoke arrow, releasing a cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappears, they're gone. They are then hopping across rooftops. Green Savior: Dude, we totally nailed that! Blue Destroyer: I know! Green Savior: Let's go home now. We cut to Owen waking up. Owen: Reequip! Owen's pajamas change into his normal clothes. He runs to school. Everyone is chatting in the gym. Student: Did you hear those two superheroes stopped a bank robbery last night? Student: Yeah, they're so cool! Owen(thought): Hehe. Piece: Hey Owen! Did you hear about those superheroes? Owen: How could I not have? Piece: You know, the Green guy kind of looks like you. Owen: Don't be stupid. He has black hair, I have blonde. And he's like a few inches taller than me. Piece: Yeah, I'm so STUPID thinking that it's you. Owen: No, you're just stupid in general. Piece: Grrr. Owen laughs. Episode ends. Trivia * Owen was originally going to do superheroing solo, but when Bhar was created, he was worked in. Category:Episodes